


Meet The Parents 1

by yansan



Series: Meeting the Parents [1]
Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, established relationhip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansan/pseuds/yansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Dean Winchester do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents 1

"Uuh Dean isn't this STARK INDUSTRIES?" Sam says as he gape looking at the building from his passenger seat. "Are you sure we have the right address? I mean..." Sam continues but he was lost for words..  
  
"Uuh yeah I think so" Dean replied while looking at a text from Harry to confirm. "Wait, Stark, as in Ironman Stark?" Dean could't help but grin.  
  
"Now who's the nerd Dean?" Sam rolled his eyes  
  
"Shut up Ironman is cool!"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
\---  
  
A few hours earlier...  
  
"What?! Loki, did you know about this?" Tony turned to look at loki, surprised and kind of irritated all at the same time.  
  
"No Anthony, I did not" Looking at their son like he was expecting this to happen. "But I am sure Harry would _EXPLAIN_ further" greatly emphasizing for their son enlighten.  
  
"Loki, you're not supposed to be calm about this, it took us, what? A year and a half before we were fully bonded! And that's under your dad's glorious glare upon me! Not to mention Thor's hammer!" Tony didn't want to elaborate how heavy that hammer was...  
  
"Dad" Harry started, "Dad you know me, I don’t make decisions lightly and you know nobody can make me do things unless I really want it. Dad I swear we thought this through, _I_ thought this through and I really do love him and I see him with me for a long time if not forever"  
  
"How come I don't know about this and why am I just hearing this now?" Tony was completely caught off guard, as he knows everything about his son, well of course since he has JARVIS keeping an eye on him 24/7.  
  
"Anthony let Harry finish" Loki interrupted while sending a gentle look to their son. "The reason probably is that Harry knows you'll most likely to dissect...?" Loki looked at Harry for the name of his bonded.  
  
"Dean.." Harry says meekly, which was once again interrupted by Tony. " Dean what?"  
  
"Winchester, Dean Winchester" Harry gave Tony a small pout and which Loki continued as if there was no interference. "with the help of dum-e and under the direction of Jarvis, also my brother would have interrogated him with the Captain together with the black widow and the bird shooting arrows at him, all of which are conspiring with you, yes?" Tony gave him a look but did not deny anything and by now having JARVIS collect all data regarding one Dean Winchester using his Stark phone.  
  
"Dad.." Harry started, "I took the advantage in coming here and telling you myself instead of calling, I haven't even told him that I am planning for him and you guys to meet." Harry looked down at his lap twiddling his fingers.  
  
Tony sighed, the fact that his precious, cute and innocent son is bonded with someone he doesn't even know or haven't even met yet is beyond him.   
  
"Does he even know you two are bonded mates?" Tony asks further, he knows it was not normal to have 'mates' in their world or at least Earth but as Asgard's customs once a mate has been found no force can break the bond.  
  
"No...I was thinking of telling him today with you there." Harry says in a low voice. Tony soften at that, glad that his son wanted his support.  
  
Loki was silent, however he had expected this, he felt it, a few weeks ago. Why wouldn't he, he is after all the 'mother'.  
  
"Harry, not that I am not grateful or happy that you have found someone because believe me, I am. It’s just that I haven't met him; I don't know anything about him. He could be someone using you...." Tony sighs, He would have continued if Loki hadn't interrupted him.  
  
"Anthony, do you not trust our son's judgment? Our precious son has never given us a reason to doubt him why don't we give them a chance, yes? A benefit of the doubt if you will, after all our Harry hasn't even told his other half he is 'meeting the parents'." Loki said as he gave Harry a small smile.  
  
"Fine! You know what fine bring him here, I'll be the judge if he's 'worthy', if not I'll hang him at the big Letter A or put him under Thor's hammer.. And I want to meet him, _tonight_." Tony says putting a word that is final with an emphasis of when and waiting for his son's response.  
  
"Here? But dad you all are going to be here, I don't think that's a good idea. You're going to intimidate him"  
  
"That's the idea" Tony says to him and Loki kept silent.  
  
Harry turned to look at his 'mom' for some help.  
  
"It would ease your father's mind Harry" Loki said giving Harry a smile.  
  
Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll call him--"  
  
"Call him now, use Jarvis" Tony looking smug after the sudden idea. Loki mentally smacked his forehead.  
  
"Dad, that's not fair! Everyone's here.." And by everyone, he means the Avengers + Phil and Peter Parker who were silent yet amuse at the family conversation there were having.  
  
"What? It’s good for profiling, yeah?" Turning to face the rest of the team for a consensus.  
  
The team minus Thor, who will be back tonight, were at the sofa which is not that far away from the bar were the Starks are having a little family meeting.  
  
"I agree with Tony, tone and speech of a person can determine if he's something we need to worry about.." Natasha agreed, while Clint just gave a nod.  
  
Harry sighed, he always thought there is an advantage into having a family like this, a huge advantage, he decided that this is the total opposite.. Overprotective father, uncles and aunt, even an AI. He once again looked for Loki for support. Who only gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Fine.. Jarvis, I know you already hacked my phone the minute I stepped in here so go ahead and call Dean." Harry said rather dejectedly as Jarvis dialed the number.  
  
"Hey babe, kinda busy right now. Could you call later?" Dean answered after the fourth ring, which the conversation is heard by everyone.  
  
"Wait! Dean?! Uuh this is really important and I wouldn’t call if it isn't so.. Don't hang up.." Harry heard a grunt and was thoroughly embarrassed by everyone hearing their conversation.  
  
"Love to talk babe but I'm really busy here.." Followed by a crash and another grunt, this time it sounded painful.  
  
"Dean?! Are you ok? Listen I'm really sorry, I know you and Sam are 'hunting' but could you come here and uh meet with me?--" Harry heard a lot of crash and some cursing and is very worried now. "Afterwards..?"  
  
"Is that some kind of orgy? Not good way to make an impression--"  
  
"Dad!! Dean, I'll send you the address ok? Just come as soon as you're done, you can bring Sam. Be careful.." Glaring at Tony for a moment followed by a heavy blush.  
  
"Uuh ok babe.." Whether intentionally or not the line was cut off, Harry turned back to his parents.  
  
"Happy now?" Clearly embarrassed, "Did you have to say that Dad?"  
  
\--  
"Was that Harry?" Sam panted as he avoided an attack of a vampire, they were currently in a nest.  
  
"Yeah, its weird though.. There's another guy in the background?" Dean says as he sliced a vampire's head with his machete.  
  
"Maybe its his brother?"  
  
"Does he have a brother?” Pondering for a second “Wait he said dad.." Slowly turning to Sam as his eyes grow large and gaping.  
  
Sam laughed. Dean glared.   
  
"Soo.. Meeting the parents huh?"   
  
"Shuddup!" He couldn't help but feel nervous and as it shows Sam laughed harder.


End file.
